


We're Going To Be Awesome! [20/52]

by andrea_deer



Series: 52 aspec drabbles/ficlets of 2017 [20]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 52 aspec drabbles, Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Doctor, Asexual Character, Asexual Doctor (Doctor Who), Cupioromantic, Cupioromantic Character, Cupioromantic Doctor, F/M, angsty, but also fluffy?, vague due to fading of my DW knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Doctor started to worry what will happen when Rose will need more from him. He wished he could skip past that, but time did not obey him anymore, he was its slave like everyone else and he had to wait for the other shoe to drop in its own time.20th of 52 aspec drabbles!





	We're Going To Be Awesome! [20/52]

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense against all Doctor Who related mistakes - I have watched it ages ago. And for all of you who went, ugh, you should have rewatched! Please, do take a look at the numbers after the title. The first one is how many fics in this series I've posted. The later how many I have to post in total. Now glance at the calendar and have some mercy.

Human!Doctor wondered if he's going to be different and in what ways. Small things came to him all the time. He was hungry more often now. Got hurt more easily. Didn't see everything he did before, but noticed some things he never had. Perhaps because he was living so much slower now. Without any frog leaps back and forth along the timeline. That was... unusual. And quite pressing and he wasn't yet sure he liked it.

Sometimes it felt like a cage.

Sometimes he ate breakfast with Rose who was smiling at him and he realized she looked different than when they've met, but he didn't notice at first because all the changes happened with him. He saw them all progressing. he hadn't missed anything. It's been ages since he could honestly say he didn't miss anything happening and to have this focus on Rose felt like the most natural thing in the world.

He thought as a human he will finally fall in love with her and want her, but that never changed. Perhaps this was not the timelord/human kind of thing. He could hardly ask Rose, he was not the smoothest man around but he could recognize the possible issues of this suggestion.

Rose was not ready to be with him either. Perhaps still suffering the loss of his other self.

They held each other and loved each other and tried to survive Rose's parents getting back together. 

Doctor started to worry what will happen when Rose will need more from him. He wished he could skip past that, but time did not obey him anymore, he was its slave like everyone else and he had to wait for the other shoe to drop in its own time.

"I love you," Rose said, warm and plight against his side as they watched the waves, sitting on a bench and enjoying last warm days of summertime.

"I know," he replied and stopped. "I- I love you too, Rose. You must know this."

She nodded against his arm and he could hear her sigh.

"I know."

He held her tighter.

"This is not a perfect fairytale ending, till death do us part kind of love though, is it?" she asked.

He paused.

"Fairytales are often quite bloody stories, actually, do you know in the original version of-" she squeezed her arms tighter around him and he stopped. It _was_ a fascinating subject, but a deflection none the less. After a long silence, he offered the best he had for her: "I have never felt anything stronger than that." 

She looked at him, smiling slowly and nodding before pressing her face against his arm again.

"Can this be enough?" he asked.

"Yes," she said softly. "If we do it right."

She paused. "Are trips in normal time and space for hiking in Sweden enough for you?"

"If done right," he mused with a smile. It wasn't traveling through the universe, but he had fun in Sweden. He looked forward to their trip to Portugal in October.

"Then I think we'll be alright"

A huge weight fell from his heart.

"Yeah," he offered with a lopsided grin. "I think we're going to be awesome!"

Awesome was a funny word, she mocked him for using it and it was new enough for him. It was his alone, not his other self, it didn't make her sad.

He held her close, enjoying the warmth and the calming smell of her hair. They were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/lordnochybaty.tumblr.com) or come to [my aspec sideblog](http://acesthetically-pleasing.tumblr.com/) for more aspec goodies :)


End file.
